cko_gamingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sabotażysta
Sabotażysta '(''The Saboteur / Der Saboteur) - ostfalska powieść sensacyjna autorstwa ostfalskiego powieściopisarza ckowskiego pochodzenia, ''Randalla Jamesa Chesterfielda''. Akcja powiesci odbywa się przed, w trakcie i po Wojnie Trzech Narodów. Fabuła McCallister niedaleko Birkenhead, 3 marzec 1936 rok, Republika Styryjska. Na małym ranczu mieszka małżeństwo - Ronald i Sybille Devlinowie, starzy farmerzy utrzymujący się z hodowli zwierząt i uprawiania zboża. Mają oni jednego syna - 30 letniego mechanika, Seana Devlina. Sean nie liczy się nikim, kto chce mu zaszkodzić - jest odważny, nie boi się zagrożeń i jest pozbawiony sumienia. Również dużo pije i korzysta z usług tanich prostytutek. Jednak kocha swoich rodziców i pomaga im w codziennych obowiązkach. Pewnego razu ranczo Devlinów trawi ogień - w wyniku tego wypadku zginęli rodzice Seana. Okazało się, że ci, którym Sean zalazł za skórę, postanowili się zemścić na nim zabijając mu rodzinę, niszcząc dobytek i całą winę zrzucając na niego. Trafia on do Więzienia Prowincjonalnego w Barbertown na północy Styrii. Jednak 4 sierpnia 1936 roku ucieka z więzienia do Demokratycznej Republiki Falklandii, gdyż w Styrii był na cenzurowanym. Przez 4 lata pracuje jako mechanik i kierowca rajdowy - w trakcie jednego z Grand Prix Daustrii prawie wygrał z Kurtem Dierkierem, daustriacko-weimarskim inżynierem i wysoko postawionym członkiem daustriackiej partii nacjonalistycznej (przegrał ze względu na oszustwo Dierkera - przestrzelił Seanowi koło i wyjechał on przez to poza tor). W ramach zemsty, Sean wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Julesem Visvenem, zakradają się do Dierkers Panzerfaktorie w Ragnerweld pod Eberstadt i zrzucają jego samochód w przepaść, na czym zostają przyłapani. Zostali torturowani, przesłuchiwani i oskarżani o szpiegostwo na rzecz Styrii i Falklandii. W trakcie przesłuchania, ze względu na opór Seana, ginie Jules - dostał 6 kul z pistoletu Dierkera. Wtedy Sean wyrywa się i zabija jednego strażnika, raniąc również Dierkera. Jednak zostaje ogłuszony przez jego adiutantkę, Franziskę, oraz przykuty do fotela. Ową scenę autor opisuje tak: "Dierker odchodzi od Seana, udaje się do swej szkatuły, z której wyciąga swojego srebrnego Kluegera P08 i mówi do Styryjczyka: - Oh, panie Devlin.. widzisz, mój stryj był rzeźnikiem. Nauczył mnie, co to mięso - dzięki niemu, dowiedziałem się, że nie ma co się go bać (...) mięso to jedynie materia, która sama w sobie jest pozbawiona ochrony przed obrażeniami... dlatego, jeżeli nie chcecie skończyć jak w rzeźni, lepiej powiedzcie mi całą prawdę a jeszcze dziś wrócicie cało i bezpiecznie do waszej "ukochanej" Falklandii. Jeśli nie... (Dierker przeładowuje Lugera, celuje nim w Julesa i wskazującym palcem lewej ręki pokazuje na Seana) TO TWÓJ KOLEŻKA ZGINIE JAK TEN PROSIAK NA UBICIE! Zdziwiony i pełen gniewu Sean wykrzykuje do Dierkera: - PI***OL SIĘ, daustriacki psychopato!!! Po tych słowach oburzony Dierker zabija Julesa sześcioma strzałami w brzuch i głowę. Pełen furii Sean wyrywa się z krzesła, zabija jednego ochroniarza i łamie nos Dierkerowi. Jednak będąca za nim Franziska, zimna bestia na wynajem, uderza go pałką w głowę i Sean pada na ziemie. ..." Seanowi udaje się jednak wydostać i zabić pilnującego go strażnika. W trakcie ucieczki wyzwala się strzelanina - Sean z hukiem ucieka z fabryki i kieruje się w stronę granicy falklandzkiej. Widzi jadące ciężarówki, czołgi i maszerujących żołnierzy - pierw myśli, że to jego szukają. Jednak gdy mija słup z ogłoszeniem to dowiaduje się, że Daustria zaatakowała Falklandię. Gdy dociera do Falklandii, napotyka na walkę pomiędzy falklandzkimi pogranicznikami a wojskami inwazyjnymi. W pospieszeniu dociera do willi swojego mentora, Lyryjczka - Vittore Moriniego. Willa jest cała zajęta pożarem oraz roiło się w niej od żołnierzy wroga. Seanowi udaje się zabrać stamtąd Vittore i siostrę Julesa, Veronicę, i uciec do stolicy - Callum. Ukrywają się w jednym z "teatrów" rodziny Visvenów, którzy na wieść o śmierci ich syna i męstwie Seana dają mu wikt i opierunek. Sean na czas wojny nawiązał kontakt z falklandzkim ruchem oporu i prowadził różnego rodzaju akcje dywersyjne, sabotaże i mordował na zlecenie ważnych daustriackich dostojników. Po pewnym czasie, w trakcie romansu z jedną prostytutek w teatrze Visvenów - Night Star Belle - okazuje się, że jest ona styryjską agentką. Sean podczas spotkania z agentami styryjskiego MIA-4 i falklandzkiego SI-3 dowodzącymi operacją wyniszczenia i zagłuszenia wroga w kraju dostaje propozycję nie do odrzucenia - ma pomóc wywiadom sprzymierzonych, a w zamian zostanie mu wyczyszczona kartoteka i będzie mógł po wojnie wrócić do rodzinnej Styrii bez obawy, że zostanie aresztowany za ucieczkę. Seanowi udaje się zabić 4 generałów, wysadzić składowisko amunicji, odciąć wojska od stałych dostaw paliwa oraz prawie udało mu się zabić Kurta Dierkera, do którego pałał przeraźliwą zemstą. Wskutek działań Devlina i siatek konspiracyjnych, udaje się wypełnić drugą faze Operacji Thunder - osłabić wojska okupujące Falklandię, ich zagłuszenie i posłanie w ferwor walki. Gdy ostatecznie wojska Sprzymierzonych ''docierają do Daustrii, Devlin wraz ze swoim, jak to określił, "obiektem zaspokojenia prostej potrzeby popuszczenia z krzyża, zwianego obiektem pożądania" (mowa tu o owej agentce-prostytutce, Lady Skylar St. Clair) dostali ostatnie zadanie - zamordować głównodowodzącego wojsk daustriackich, generała Reinharda Bellarda. Udają się oni w ślad za armiami Sprzymierzonych do stolicy Daustrii, Eberstadt. Tam wzorowo wypełniają misję, zabijając Bellarda. Jednak Sean doznaje ''deja vu - spotyka na miejscu Dierkera, który już raz mu uciekł. Sean, nie patrząc się na ostrzeżenia Skylar, biegnie za Dierkierem. Ostatecznie wbiegają na sam szczyt największego budynku w Eberstadt - Hotelu Holwardia. Dochodzi między nimi do ostatecznej walki - początkowo przewagę zyskuje Dierker, jednak ostatecznie Seanowi udaje się zyskać przewagę i ostatecznie wyrywając mu broń z kabury - zabija go. Dierker po 6-ciu kulach w brzuch i głowę zleciał z wieżowca i z całej siły uderzył o betonowy plac przed wieżowcem. Dla Seana i reszty wojna się już zakończyła - Sean pozostał w Falklandii jeszcze dwa lata. W międzyczasie wrócił do pracy jako mechanik oraz związał się z siostrą Julesa, Veronicą. Ostatecznie 4 sierpnia 1942 roku zabrał Veronicę oraz swojego mentora Vittore i wrócił do Styrii na swoje stare ranczo w McCallister, które odbudował i z niego się utrzymywał. Z tego co wiadomo, Sean dorobił się czwórki synów i dwóch córek. Mimo, że był kochającym i dobrym ojcem, to do końca życia pił, palił, korzystał z usług kurtyzan i nie opuszczał go jego dobitny i wyzywający styl życia. Zmarł 3 października 1974 roku w wieku 68 lat na niewydolność oddechową spowodowaną nadmiernym paleniem tytoniu na swoim ranczu we wsi McCallister. Został pochowany w skromnym, małym pogrzebie - ponoć pochowano go z gazetką pornograficzną, butelką jabłkowego brandy, paczką cygar i pistoletem Dierkera. Spis bohaterów * 'Sean Devlin '- styryjski mechanik, rajdowiec i postrach wśród daustriackiej armii. Główny bohater powieści. Jest on wulgarny i sarkastyczny do granic możliwości, nie liczy się z nikim (poza przyjaciółmi i rodziną). Nadużywa alkoholu i innych używek, wdaje się w awantury a nawet bitki. Nie boi się walki, bardzo nienawidzi Daustriaków. Jest również bardzo dobrym kierowcą, co pokazywał podczas rajdów. * 'Jules Visven '- falklandzki mechanik oraz biznesmen. Wierny przyjaciel Seana. Często robi on mu numery i żarty. Jest również sarkastyczny oraz ma strasznego fioła na myśl o kobietach. Jest typowym cwaniakiem oraz gościem skorym do bójek (co pokazał w trakcie walki Seana, Julesa i Vittore z "gorylami" Dierkera w karczmie). Potrafi mówić w 5 językach obcych - kangielskim, weimarskim, lyryjskim, polskim i łacinie. * 'Veronica Visven '- siostra Julesa, przyjaciółka i późniejsza żona Devlina, falklandzka fotografka. Jest strasznie cięta na mężczyzn. Jest mądrą, piękną i charyzmatyczną kobietą - jak to mówił Sean, "daje od niej elokwencją, gracją i wdziękiem bardziej niż odchodami z szalet przed Belle". Wraz z Seanem walczyła w ruchu oporu - swoją decyzję o wstąpieniu do niego motywowała tym, że "Od kiedy zabito mojego brata - to jest też moja wojna.. pomijając atak na moją piękną ojczyznę". Nie przepada za Daustriaczykami, również bardzo nie lubi Skylar St. Clair. * 'Kurt Dierker '- oprawca Julesa, daustriacki inżynier i dostojnik partii nacjonalistycznej. Jest psychopatycznym mordercą, bardzo błyskotliwym i inteligentnym. Jego głównym hobby jest granie na pianinie oraz strzelanie do przedstawicieli innych narodowości. Nie ma sumienia, potrafi z zimną krwią zamordować człowieka i wytrzeć się jego krwią. Jest on wrogiem Seana, z którego rąk ginie na dachu Hotelu Holwardia. * 'Skylar St. Clair '- styryjska agentka pochodzenia falklandzkiego, wcześniejsza kochanka Seana i prostytutka. Jest mądra, przebiegła oraz bardzo atrakcyjna - styryjski wywiad wykorzystuje jej uroki w celu likwidacji wysoko postawionych oficerów daustriackiej armii i do infiltracji szeregów kolaboranckich i ich eliminacji. Jej ulubionym hobby jest taniec, przejażdżki na wieś oraz strzelanie do kaczek i daustriackich oficerów. Nie lubi się z Veronicą. * 'Vittore Morini '- lyryjski mistrz rzemiosła , emerytowany kierowca rajdowy oraz mentor Seana. Po przyjeździe Seana do Falklandii, udoskonalał jego zdolności mechaniczne i przekonał go do zostania kierowcą rajdowym. Jest człowiekiem spokojnym, kulturalnym i pokojowym (pokazuje to scena, gdy Sean przyjeżdza do willi Vittore po ucieczce z uwięzienia - Vittore zamiast wykorzystać okazję i podstępem zabić stojącego przed nim żołnierza, poddał się i poczekał zanim zabił go (żołnierza) Sean). Nie przepada za Daustriakami, szczególnie nie lubi Dierkera, gdyż miał on z nim kiedyś "na pieńku". * 'Lucien Barret '- falklandzki pisarz lyryjskiego pochodzenia, przywódca założonej przez siebie siatki ruchu oporu, współpracująca ze Sprzymierzonymi. Jest prawdziwym romantykiem, patriotą - Daustriacy pozbawili go majątku i godności, a ten przez to wypowiedział im wojnę. Mimo swej nienawiści do Daustriaków, to wielokrotnie oszczędził życie kilku żołnierzy, którzy mieli zostać poddani egzekucji. Mimo swej elokwencji i charyzmy, czasem wypowiada się nielogicznie (lekko przy tym kłamiąc). Poznał Seana w Night Star Belle podczas wspólnego picia w barze - tym samym włączył jego i Veronicę w struktury ruchu oporu. Zginął w 1945 z rąk socjalistycznej bojówki. * '''Jeffrey Bishop - kapitan styryjskiego wywiadu, agent MIA-4 i dowódca operacji konspiracyjnej w okupowanej Falklandii. Jest obłudny, wredny i uszczypliwy. Potrafi zirytować każdego, nawet Seana. Mimo wszystko, jest słowny - dotrzymał obietnicy jaką złożył Seanowi (w zamian za pomoc, Sean miałby dostać amnestię i mógłby wrócić do kraju jako niekarany obywatel). Jego adiutantem jest falklandzki agent SI-3 - porucznik Seamus Wilcox. Odbiór powieści Kiedy powieść tą wydano, bardzo zszokowała ona środowiska literackie swoją brutalnością, wulgarnością i długością (miała ponad 500 stron). Jednocześnie bardzo zachwalano jakość wykonania dzieła, dopracowane sceny walk, sceny dialogów i miłosnych uniesień. Cieszyła się ona dużą popularnością w Lyrii, CKo oraz Krytanii. Jednak największą popularność zdobyła w Ostfalii i Rzeszy Weimarskiej. W Ostfalii przyjęła się głównie ze względu na tło historyczne i różnorodność akcji. Natomiast w Rzeszy - ze względu na sceny walk, sceny morderstw, akcje dywersyjne i sprytnie przemyślane misje szpiegowskie. W wielu krajach (szczególnie Rzeszy i CKo) polubiono postać Seana Devlina jako dynamicznego człowieka, który mimo swoich wad (takich jak awanturnictwo, alkoholizm, nikotynizm, seksoholizm, wulgarność) oraz upartości, był człowiekiem walczącym o swoje dobro i dobro najbliższych mu osób - był w stanie oddać życie za Veronicę, gdy ta została porwana przez Staatgestapo. Równie heroicznie ją ratował, bez wahania mordując funkcjonariuszy i w głośnym stylu odbijając Veronicę z więzienia. Mimo wszystko - nie kierował się przy tym patriotyzmem i służbą wobec ojczyzny. Na pytanie kapitana Jeffrey'a Bishopa (agenta styryjskiego MIA-4) odpowiedział: "- Drogi dupku.. znaczy się, panie Bishop. Nie robię tego dla naszego poje****go kraju, ponieważ ten kraj... odebrał mi wszystko co miałem! Rodzinę, pieniądze, A NAWET PRAWO DO OBRONY! Przez was, zapyziałe, obłudne sku*****ny musiałem uciekać z więzienia, gdyż siedziałem za coś czego nie zrobiłem, musiałem uciekać z kraju i teraz mam o niego walczyć?! Walczę po waszej i jego stronie jedynie dlatego, że jestem to winny kilku osobom, samej Falklandii i jej mieszkańcom za to, że mnie tu ugościli... a wrócę do mojego kraju tylko po to, by już się więcej nie tułać i dokonać żywota tam, gdzie się urodziłem. Tu nic nie ma wspólnego z patriotyzmem, ty obłudny, kłamliwy szczurze, tylko pewnymi zasadami moralnymi i społecznymi, o których nie masz nawet bladego pojęcia. Bo dla ciebie liczy się tylko i wyłącznie jakiś pi******ny rozkaz od szefostwa a nie je***a logika... Idę się napić i lepiej nie ważcie mi się przeszkadzać, bo nie będę miły tak jak teraz... na pewno skończy się na jednym skręconym karczuszku... Sean po tych słowach przeżegnał się przed ołtarzem (jak na katolika przystało), wyszedł z kościołka i wrócił swym Correy'em 45 do Night Star Belle by, tradycyjnie, kupić butelkę brandy i się "odstresować"." Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyna powieść sensacyjna zrobiona w nurcie Wojny Trzech Narodów. * Ilustrację oraz wygląd Seana wykonał znany weimarski malarz - Ragnar Weinherberg Luesermann. * Była to jedyna powieść na świecie nieobjęta cenzurą ze względu na sceny demoralizujące. * W Rzeszy Weimarskiej popularny jest Dzień Sabotażysty (Der Saboteurtage), w którym każdy fan książki przybiera zachowanie Seana Devlina i przez cały dzień zachowuje się jak on. * Styl ubioru Seana, czyli oliwkowe spodnie robocze, skórzane trapery, brązowa kurtka drelichowa, płaska czapka oraz chlebak, stały się wzorem ubioru prawdziwego twardziela. * Sean Devlin, mimo swojego unikatowego podejścia do życia, był wierzącym katolikiem. Świadczą o tym bluzgi Seana skierowane w stronę Luciena Barreta, który określił Boga "największą katastrofą ludzkości" oraz znak krzyża przed ołtarzem przed wyjsciem z kosciółka (który był kryjówką MIA-4 i SI-3), gdy po burzliwej wymianie zdań z Bishopem Devlin wyszedł się upić. * Sean mówił, jak na rodowitego Styryjczyka przystało, po angielsku w akcencie styryjskim. * Mimo, że nie znał wielu słów po weimarsku, to nie przeszkadzało mu to w przebieranie się w niemieckie stroje i wykonywanie zadań dywersyjno-wywiadowczych. * Sarkastyczne uwagi Seana, takie jak, np. podczas nielogicznych opowieści Luciena - "Jasne, a ja piłem, ruchałem i balowałem z Wagnerem" ''lub "''Jeszcze ciaśniej? Przecież tu jest i tak ciaśniej niż w tyłku zakonnicy..." ''są nieodzownym elementem tej postaci. * Z relacji Vittore Moriniego można wyniknąć, że Sean w czasie rozpaczy zażywał duże ilości opium i oddawał się w pełni swoim zboczonym żądzom seksualnym. * Na podstawie powieści powstał również film "''Sean Devlin - Piekło Styrii". * Powieść jest wzorowana na grze komputerowej z 2009 roku - "The Saboteur". Kategoria:Literatura